I don't want to play house
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ellis over hears his daughter say something that makes him sad


Sitting in the chair that was sitting next to the big widow that over looked the backyard, Ellis took a drink of his ice tea. Out in the yard his and Nick's little girl was swinging on her little swing set, with the neighbor's son. For a while they were playing with her soccer ball, but then they were now just swinging.

Ellis cocked an eyebrow as he watched their 6 year old shake her head after it looked like he had suggested something. Putting his tea on the table, he stood up and headed to the back door to see what the two of them were up to. Walking up behind them he heard Greg sigh a little, even from how far away he was.

"Don't you want to play house, Jamie?"

"I don't really wanna play house, it can't be much fun,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've watched my daddy and papa play house and it makes daddy cry a lot, so I don't want to play house, cuz when he played house papa said goodbye,"

Ellis hung his head a little and wiped his hand down his face and tried to put a small smile on his face.

"Hey there yew two, how does some ice cream sound on this hot day?"

"Yea," They both said, jumping up and headed over to the umbrella'd glass table to wait.

Ellis went in to the house and pulled the freezer door open, trying to ignore the pang that he felt seeing the picture that sat on it. It was one at Jamies kindergarten graduation, where both him and Nick were standing next to her. One of the last times they were even pretending to be happy for her sake. Ellis didn't know what Nick had wanted from him, but what he did was never good enough. So Nick started staying out later and later, while Ellis worked in the garage that was attached to the house. He made well enough money to keep the house and shop going, so Jamie didn't have to be uprooted completely.

Taking out the last three drumsticks out of the freezer he headed outside and handed one to each of the kids. As he sat down Jamie crawled into his lap and started to eat her ice cream once it was opened. Kissing her head, he opened his own as the two six year olds had a conversation about the latest episode of Phineas and Ferb. As the two talked, Ellis mind started to wander about that he was going to have to get Jamies stuff together tonight. Tomorrow started Nick weekend with her, since he only had her every other weekend. That had made Jamie cry at first but her and Ellis were starting to get into a pretty good rhythm with out the gambler. She didn't much care for Nick's new arm candy anyway, said she looked like she might snap in half and she never ate much. One day she even said the woman must have been sick since she heard her throwing up after every meal.

Ellis had raised hell with Nick over that little fact and Jamie never brought up that it happened again. He figured the woman still did it, but not where Jamie could hear her.

"Daddy tomorrow is the day papa comes to get me isn't it?" The little girl looked up, ice cream all over her lower face.

"Yes it is sweet pea,"

"Ok," She said, leaning back against him.

"Well thank you for the ice cream Mr. Ellis, but I gotta get home," Greg said, standing up.

"Ok Greg, we'll see you later," Ellis smiled and watched the child run to the gate door and then open it and go through it.

He knew what Ellis and Jamie's last name was, but he couldn't really say it so he always called him . Ellis couldn't really find it in him to mind. A yawn from the little child in his lap, broke Ellis from his thoughts.

"Does someone need a nap?" Ellis asked.

"Naps are for babies," Jamie said making a small face.

"Well I think a nap sounds like fun, does that make me a baby?"

"No," She said, her blue eyes wide.

"Come on you, why don't we get your face cleaned up and then take a nap?"

"Ok," She said, holding his neck.

Wrapping his arm under her, he stood up and headed into the house, closing and locking the back door behind them. Making a quick trip to the bathroom, he washed all the melted treat off her face, he started heading to her room.

"No," She shook her head.

"No what?"

"I wanna sleep in your bed,"

Ellis chuckled a little and changed course, heading for his room instead. Getting there he tossed her on the bed, making her giggle as she bounced a few times.

"Daddy,"

"Yes?" He smiled and climbed in and under the dark red sheet.

"You dropped me," She giggled more and moved under the covers as well.

"Ah'm sorry, ah did?"

She just giggled more and moved close to him, lying her head on his chest and her hand across his stomach.

"Have a good sleep sugar," Ellis said, kissing the little girls forehead.

"You too daddy," She said, closing her eye and yawning.

Holding her close, he shut his eyes and tried not to let the tears that had been threatening all day to fall. Against his will though a few slipped out and down his cheeks. He tried to be so strong for Jamie. He knew he was going to reach a breaking point at some point or another. All he could hope is that Nick never saw what he truly did to him.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Just a random idea thing that popped in my head when I was listening to "I don't want to play house"

Valve owns the boys.

I'm sorry I made them be all apart and whatnot T_T


End file.
